Aircraft fuselage parts configured to include a door are typically manufactured by forming the fuselage wall including the doorway and support structure surrounding the doorway, and separately forming the door to be received in the doorway. For example, the inner and outer skin of a door can be laid-up and cured in separate tools independently from the manufacture of the fuselage wall. Accordingly, dimensional tolerances for the door and for the doorway defined through the fuselage wall must be met to ensure a proper fit of the door upon assembly.